


HUGE (not really lol )HAIKYUU GROUP CHAT CUZ I READ THEM ALL

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, But we still love him, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Daichi and yui are ?? in love?? idk, F/F, Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Humor, M/M, Memes, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Pretty Setter Squad, Rated T for swearing, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Slow Burn, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Tendou is a little shit, Texting, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, daishou is a snake and everyone hates him, everyone has a little crush on Suga, god bless this tag, groupchat, hey hey hey, mr Refreshing, shittykawa, suga is a devil in disguise, the team ships Suga and Daichi but Daichi is straight ):
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is basically a haikyuu groupchatword count of each chapter ( except for the first one)  :  1000-2000 words  ( Ye I know it's way shorter than the Jojo group chat)WARNINGS: -This fic is rated 16+-  strong language is used ( swearing, mentions of drugs and alcohol, sexual humour ) ( nothing is really serious)_ the updates can be slow because I have a lot of exams to pass- characters might be ooc ( out of character) but I try my best
Relationships: ..BUT.., ??? maybe - Relationship, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, relationships are not THAT important
Comments: 34
Kudos: 97





	1. group chat names !

**Author's Note:**

> I did another anime group chat cuz people actually like the jojo group chat and I'm in a haikyuu mood .

**( I'll find better names later I promise ) ( those are the names of the important ones, there's gonna be a lot more users but they're not very important)**

**||karasuno||**

dadchi/ tightchi: Daichi ( it depends on the group chat... them tights tho ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) )

sugamama: Sugawara (it's overused, I know )

tsukkiSHITma: Tsukishima ( my favorite moody baby)

eternalEmoPhase: Kageyama 

hypernata: Hinata 

ASSahi: Asahi (sorry Asahi baby) 

Caillou: Tanaka ( Caillou was my favorite cartoon)

nishinoYEAH/ nishinoNO: nishinoya ( it depends on the mood)

Kiyoko: Kiyoko

Yachi: Yachi

yamagucci: yamaguchi

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**||Nekoma||**

kurooster: Kuroo ( he looks like a rooster .if you didn't get it)

gamer: Kenma (obviously)

whatDoIdoWithMyLimbs: Lev ( I feel like he doesn't know what to do with his Tall-ass body)

motomoto: Yamamoto ( isn't there a girl called Yamamoto in "bleach". Oh nvm its a family name)

yaking: Yaku (👑👑👑)

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**||Aoba Johsai||**

give.me.a.break: Iwaizumi ( iwaizumi is PISSED 24/7 and its Oikawa's fault)

AlienBoii: Oikawa

makki69: hanamaki 

matsu420: Matsukawa ( they're both immature little pieces of shit ) 

Turnip: kindaichi

yahabaka: yahaba Shigeru

Watari/Iwaizumi's-faith-in-humanity: watari 

maddog: kyoutani

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**||shiratorizawa||**

tendick: tendou satori ( he's a dick and the only thing I like abt him is his song)

Ushijima: Ushijima ( cuz he's boring boo... jk)

semi/ seme/ semen: semi ( his name is going to change a lot)

dora: goshiki

thatFreshCutTho: Shirabu

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**|| johzenji||**

proton: terushima

neutron: Bobata

electron: Futamata ( rip futamata lmao)

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**||fukurodani||**

brokuto: bokuto

AkaAAaghshi: akaashi

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**||inarizaki||**

betterThanOsamu: atsumu

betterThanAtsumu: osamu

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**||nohebi||**

snake: daishou ( he appears for like 2 minutes to cause troubles)

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**||date tech||**

ThatOneYellowAngryBird: kanji 

ironwall: Aone

\----------------------------------------------------------------

If You have any suggestions please please pleaaaase leave a comment I don't care if its stupid 


	2. Kageyama is shy and Suga is bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sugamama: I don't get why people say that you're scary 
> 
> sugamama: you're such a sweetheart 
> 
> eternalEmoPhase is typing...
> 
> eternalEmoPhase is typing...
> 
> eternalEmoPhase is typing...
> 
> eternalEmoPhase is offline 
> 
> dadchi: I think you broke him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FIRST CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT I'M SORRY

**||karasuno||**

sugamama: I found someone's number on the wall should I text them.

dadchi: Suga no -

nishinoYEAH: Suga YES- 

Caillou: YES 

ASSahi: NO 

tsukkiSHITma: why would someone leave their number in a public place.

hypernata: ITS LIKE AN ADVENTURE 

tsukkiSHITma: what kind of shitty adventure is that 

sugamama: language 

tsukkiSHITma: you curse all the time 

sugamama: it's different

sugamama: and I don't curse around the kids.

eternalEmoPhase: don't text them, it can be a hacker

sugamama: oh my god you're starting to sound like Asahi 

sugamama: and awww it's cute

eternalEmoPhase: what is cute 

sugamama: you 

eternalEmoPhase: what-

sugamama: you're cute when you get worried 

sugamama: it's sweet 

sugamama: I don't get why people say that you're scary 

sugamama: you're such a sweetheart 

_eternalEmoPhase is typing..._

_eternalEmoPhase is typing..._

_eternalEmoPhase is online_

_eternalEmoPhase is typing..._

_eternalEmoPhase is offline_

dadchi: I think you broke him

hypernata: HAHAHHAHHHHA OMGGG

hypernata: IS KAGEYAMA BEING SHY

nishinoYEAH: HHAHAHAHHHA 

caillou: LMAOOOO

caillou: #KageyamaLearnsThatComplimentsExist

sugamama: awww

sugamama: did I scare him ):

dadchi: no he's just not used to it

hypernata: is suga-san always like this?

sugamama; omg please drop the "san"

sugamama: and yes I'm always like this you're going to get used to it 

nishinoYEAH: suga is going to give yall hugs and shower you with cute nicknames for the rest of your lives.

caillou: it's not like we mind tho

nishinoYEAH: yep!

yamagucci: I don't mind either!

sugamama: hell yea

caillou: so

caillou: are you going to text the mystery number

sugamama: Yepp

ASSahi: nooo it's dangerous

sugamama: chill its just a number

sugamama: plus it was on our gymnasium wall so its someone from this school

sugamama: or someone from Nekoma or Fukurodani

dadchi: yea probably

nishinoYEAH: TANAKA WHERE ARE YOU I'M LOST IN THE CROUD 

nishinoYEAH: oh yea , me and Tanaka are at a festival btw but I lost him

caillou: it's not my fault if you're so short

caillou: I'm wearing a blue T-shirt try to spot a light blue oversized T-shirt

nishinoYEAH: dude there are at least 90 guys with a light blue oversized T-shirt

caillou: ugh I guess I have no choice 

ASSahi: oh no he's going to do something stupid

caillou: one sec

caillou: here, try to spot some abs 

nishinoYEAH: AHaHAA bro did you just remove your shirt 

caillou: yea bro

nishinoYEAH: lmao that's genius 

caillou: hehe 

caillou: everyone is staring at me

sugamama: its because you have nice abs 

caillou: IKR 

caillou: I MEAN THANK YOU 

sugamama: just try not to get caught by the cops

caillou: there are cops here?

nishinoYEAH: duh 

nishinoYEAH: OH WAIT I FOUND YOU

caillou: OH SHIT ME TO 

dadchi: ugh

dadchi: I can hear them screaming form here 

sugamama: byeee I’m going to text that number

ASSahi: NO

sugamama: pfft yes

hypernata: YES

\------------------------------------------------------------------

**[unknown number]**

S: hi I found your number on the wall and I’m bored, please don’t hack my phone I don’t even have virtual money.

B: OMG FINALLY SOMEONE

S: yep

B: OK OK

S:?

B: DO YOU PLAY VOLLEYBALL

S: yes

B: hell yea!

B: what position

S: setter 

B: oooh 

B: I'm an ace 

S: nice

S: why did you write your number on the gymnasium wall.

B: idk I was bored

B: wait

B: 

S: haha TRUE 

B: IKR 

S: 

B: yea that sucks 

B: did you ever play against a team with really loud fans and wish you could just tell them to shut the fuck up.

S: yep

S: date tech 

B: AHAHHAAHA OMG THAT WAS THE EXACT SAME TEAM I WAS THINKING ABT

S: lmao you played against date tech too?

S: their chant is pretty cool but it pisses me off cuz they're the opponent

B: IKR

S: their middle blocker is HUGE

B: I KNOOW

B: what was his name?

S: Aone or smth

B: yea I almost cried when he kept blocking my spikes

S: my friends an ace and he quit volleyball for a few months because he's sensitive af and he blamed himself for our loss.

B: aww):

S: but he's back and we played against them again

S: and we won

B: OH congrats!

B: hey S

S: yea 

B: do you think volleyball is the gayest sport in japan?

S: WHAT 

S: lmao maybe 

B: I wish it was tho 

S: me too

B: wait really!

B: you don't have to answer but are you gay... or not-straight or whatever 

S: lmao It's ok, I'm gay as fuck

S: only my two bestfriends knows

S: and U too

S: well it's not like I hide it or anything

S: no one really asks 

S: wait, you don't mind right?

B: OF COURSE NOT

B: I'm gay too

B: or bi

B: I don't know I'm confused af

S: lmao it's ok 

S: so did anybody else text you?

B: yes !! someone called “O” and my teammate cuz he was worried abt me leaving my number on the wall

B: anyways, can you erase it for me I already made 2 online friends

S: sure !!

B: WAIT WHO ARE YOU

*roundabout starts playing*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do you think is " B" and "O"
> 
> lmao it's pretty obvious but yk,,, 
> 
> have a good day <3!!


	3. the unknown number is no longer unknown~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yamagucci: whats his least favorite team!??
> 
> caillou: wait lemme ask him
> 
> caillou: he said its Aoba Johsei 
> 
> sugamama: whats his least favorite players 
> 
> nishinoYEAH: he's hesitating between Oikawa and Tendou 
> 
> dadchi: pfft valid 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK he he he 
> 
> word count for this chapter: 1200-1300 word 
> 
> ( longer than the lost one) 
> 
> it took me 1 day to finish it and 3 days to upload it because ao3 hates me.

**||karasuno||**

nishinoYEAH: WE'RE THE BEST, RIGHT TANAKA?

caillou: HELL YEA MY DUDE 

ennoshita: Jesus fucking asashi what did you two do 

caillou: BECAUSE WE'RE THE BEST SENPAIS 

nishinoYEAH: AND BECAUSE WE'RE GOOD AT THOSE FESTIVAL GAMES

caillou: WE GOT OURSELVES A MASCOT 

caillou:

yamagucci: omg this is adorable 

nishinoYEAH: IKR 

caillou; his name is Onigiri and he's our king.

tsukkiSHITma: don't say that Kageyama will get jealous~

_eternalEmoPhase is online_

eternalEmoPhase: fuck off saltyshima 

_eternalEmoPhase is offline_

nishinoYEAH: HAHAHHA

_nishinoYEAH changed tsukkiSHITma's name to saltyshima_

caillou: HAHA

caillou: now back to Onigiri 

nishinoYEAH: yea now back to our prince 

caillou: here's some little fact about Onigiri 

nishinoYEAH: Onigiri's favorite team is karasuno 

caillou: YES 

nishinoYEAH: his favorite players are Nishinoya and his broski Tanaka.

saltyshima: wow, shocker

yamagucci: whats his least favorite team!??

caillou: wait lemme ask him

caillou: he said its Aoba Johsei 

eternalEmoPhase: hell yea 

sugamama: aww Onigiri is so cute 

sugamama: whats his least favorite players 

nishinoYEAH: he's hesitating between Oikawa and Tendou 

dadchi: pfft valid 

caillou: ask more questions to Onigiri!!

hypernata: OMGG WHAT DID I MISS

hypernata: HAHAHA I LOVE ONIGIRI 

hypernata: who's Onigiri's favorite and least favorite setter

nishonoYEAH: his favorite is Suga and his least favorite is obviously Oikawa

dadchi: lmao 

sugamama: *gasps* 

sugamama: daichi did you just use " lmao"

dadchi: yea

sugamama: HAHAHA YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS

dadchi: yes Kuroo taught me how to use these abbreviations

sugamama: Oh that explains

sugamama: brb I gotta text the random number

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

**[ unknown number]** _**( 1 new message)** _

B: WAIT WHO ARE YOU

S: you go first 

B: AAAH OK 

S:?

B: I'm Bokuto Koutarou from fukurodani !!

S: WHAT 

S: I

S: THE bokuto koutarou 

S: I'm Sugawara Koushi 

B: OOH I KNOW YOU UR FROM KARASUNO

S: YEPP

S; I still can't believe that you're bokuto

B: I'll prove it !

B: 

B: see it's me bathing in my greatness and sexiness 

S: indeed

B: your turn, I want proof too

S: ok one sec

S: 

B: damn we're hella sexy

S: lmao thanks 

B: is it just me or are all setters pretty 

S: aww stoop

S: akaashi is really pretty 

B; yep!

S: and Oikawa even tho he's a jerk

B: mhm mhm

B: that 3rd year from shiratorizawa looks like a punk version of you

S: Semi?

B; yep

B: ur prettier tho

S: StAHP-

B: Kenma and Kageyama are pretty cute ig 

S: Kageyama is adorable !!!

B: ppl usually find him scary 

S: he's a huge ass softie one sec

S: --------------- ** screenshot :**

[eternalEmoPhase: what is cute 

[sugamama: you 

[eternalEmoPhase: what-

[sugamama: you're cute when you get worried 

[sugamama: it's sweet 

[sugamama: I don't get why people say that you're scary 

[sugamama: you're such a sweetheart 

[eternalEmoPhase is typing...

[ eternalEmoPhase is online

[eternalEmoPhase is typing...

[eternalEmoPhase is offline 

[dadchi: I think you broke him

B: HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA

B: AWWWW

B: you killed him

S: ): nuuuu my precious Kouhai 

B: hey 

S:?

B; do you have Tsukki's number? I'm asking for a bro.

S: its for Kuroo right 

B: and me too! Tsukki is our friend but he's so meeaaaan ):

S: hahaha ok one minute 

S: -------------------- **contact information**

name: **Tsukkishima Kei**

username: **\- saltyshima -**

bio: _**I pour my blood, sweat, and nonexistent soul into that cake and you have the audacity to be surprised by how salty it tastes.**_

number: ** *** *** ***

B: hahaha this is gold thx bro 

B: wait 

B: we should change our contact names 

S: Oh yea

_s changed their name to sugamama_

_b changed their name to brokuto_

\---------------------------------------------------------✄

**_brokuto added sugamama to " THE BROS"_ **

brokuto: AKAAAAAAASHI 

AkaAAaghshi: what, who is this

brokuto: I FOUND MYSELF A SECOND MOM

brokuto: I love my moms

AkaAAaghshi: k

kurooster: bro...

brokuto: ☭OUR* moms, homie I told you you're family 

kurooster: BRO- ಥ~ಥ

brokuto: I love you bro 

kurooster: I love you too bro <3 <3 <3

brokuto: <3 <3 

sugamama; damn 

sugamama: the bromance is so strong I could get high on it.

kurooster: TRUE 

kurooster: WAIT WHO'S THIS

sugamama: Sugawara koushi karasuno's number 2 and vice-captain.

kurooster: OOh silver cutie ~

AkaAAaghshi: kuroo

AkaAAaghshi: I'm Akaashi Keiji fukurodani's number 5 and Vice-captain.

kurooster: god I just realised, you 2 are so alike.

AkaAAaghshi: I'm also Bokuto's babysitter

brokuto: hey ! ):

sugamama: lmao, I know how it feels I babysitt the whole team exept for daichi, enno, nari and kenno

AkaAAaghshi: damn 

kurooster: OH WAIT TSUKKI IS ON YOUR TEAM

sugamama: yea

kurooster: how is our little salty crow doing 

sugamama: he's fine

sugamama: and as sarcastic as always .

kurooster: HAHAHA

AkaAAaghshi: so suga how's the training going

sugamama: pretty chill we have a training camp with Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa next week so the team is pretty hype ( nervous in asahi's case) but yea it seems fun

AkaAAaghshi: wait Aoba Johsai AND shiratorizawa.

AkaAAaghshi: damn

sugamama: yep Oikawa AND Ushiwaka in the same place, breathing the same oxygen, touching the same vollyball.

kurooster: OoOoOoh 

kurooster: D

Kurooster: R 

brokuto: A

kurooster: M

brokuto: A

AkaAAaghshi: this is not going to end well

sugamama: I know! I can't wait to see them suffer 

brokuto: ahahha damn suga 

kurooster: you're going to have to update us on the tea

AkaAAaghshi: lmao , I don't usually meddle in someone else's business but this is pretty interesting,

sugamama: don't worry guys, I'll bring you all the tea and a shit ton of blackmail material.

kurooster: Oh hO hO ~~

brokuto: He hE hE ~~

AkaAAaghshi: hell yea thank you Sugawara-san

sugamama: just call me suga and drop the san 

AkaAAaghshi: then you can just call me akaashi 

kurooster: call me Kuroo

kurooster: but 

AkaAAaghshi: oh no 

kurooster: you can call me daddy too~

brokuto: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

AkaAAaghshi; Y two?

brokuto: one for me and one for my bro

kurooster: BrO

kurooster: bo!!!

kurooster: my man

kurooster: my dude

kurooster: my bro

kurooster: my world 

kurooster: my star, my sun, my moon, my universe, my everything

kurooster: I LOVE YOUU

brokuto: I LOVE YOU TOOOO

kurooster: I MISS YOU, MY DUDE 

brokuto: I MISS YOU TOO BROSKI 

sugamama: are they always like this

AkaAAaghshi; yes...

sugamama: damn I feel bad for you

AkaAAaghshi; it's ok at least there's two of us now.

sugamama: aww

AkaAAaghshi; I have to go with these two idiots shopping tomorrow

AkaAAaghshi; I wish you lived in Tokyo.

sugamama: lucky you, I'm in Tokyo rn, my dad lives there with all my cousins and uncles, so I visit every one or two weeks.

AkaAAaghshi; OMG I LOVE MY LIFE

brokuto: that's only the second time I heard you say that and the first time was because I got an allergic reaction when I stole your cake leftovers. HE WAS HAPPY WHEN I WAS DYING BECAUSE

OF HIS POISENED CAKE.

AkaAAaghshi; it wasn't serious you just got diarrhea for a few days stop overreacting.

brokuto: SHHHHHHH its embarrassing. . .

kurooster: not cool. you were vibing while my poor homie was shitting himself to death.

sugamama: lol

kurooster: I should print this phrase on a shirt and wear it.

sugamama: hahaha do it 

AkaAAaghshi; anyways, suga you should join us tomorrow.

sugamama: sure!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER 
> 
> thx for all the love<3
> 
> I feel like this fic isn't going to do well because there's no kagehina. I'M SORRY OK, I DON'T LIKE KAGEHINA AT ALL I'M SORRY 
> 
> I can't be the only one who doesn't ship them right?
> 
> ... right?...


	4. kageyama is adorable and Kuroo and Bokuto need to be supervised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eternalEmoPhase: <3
> 
> sugamama: I'M GOING TO FUCKING CRY HOW CAN SOMEONE LITTErELY TYPING TWO SYMBOLS BE SO CUTE 
> 
> nishinoYEAH: AWWW was this just a test or was it for someone.
> 
> eternalEmoPhase: it was for suga... because his a great senpai and I learn a lot from him 
> 
> sugamama:OMFGG WKFKHJWGF I'M CRYINGG WHY ARE YOU SO ADORABLE 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO BABIES

**||karasuno||**

caillou : ARE YOU GUYS EXCITED FOR THE TRAINING CAMP NEXT WEEK??

nishinoYEAH: HELL YEA

hypernata: YESSSSSS KJFHKAHGSHJGGHAGHJAG

hypernata: GRAND KING IS GONNA BE THERE 

hypernata: AND JAPAN 

saltyshima: hell the fuck no 

yamagucci: BOOO

saltyshima: Urusei Yamaguchi

yamagucci: gomen tsukki 

caillou: japan?

eternalEmoPhase: this is how Hinata calls Ushijima 

hypernata: he's in the national team!

caillou: oooh 

eternalEmoPhase: but yes I'm very excited 

ASSahi: I'm nervous 

dadchi: I'm hyped!!

sugamama: me too!!!!!!

dadchi: because we're going to train with two powerhouses or because you want something bad to happen between the two teams and watch film them to gain blackmail material?

sugamama: **.**

sugamama: yes

yamagucci: hahahhahaha

saltyshima: that would be pretty interesting ngl 

yamagucci: why do I feel like you are going manipulate them and cause a fight between the two teams and act like you had nothing to do with it.

dadchi: this is oddly specific ...

sugamama: TSUKKI!! I didn't know you had it in you!

sugamama: don't worry I'll help you, together we'll be unstoppable!

saltyshima: I'm in

sugamama: hell yea <3

eternalEmoPhase: why is the " hell yea" smaller than 3 I don't get it.

caillou: HAHAHHA KAGEYAMA

nishinoYEAH: YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUSH LMAOOO DSJVKHV EVEN OUER CAPTAIN IS LESS HOPLESS THAAN YOU 

saltyshima: serious* our* hopeless* than*

saltyshima: but yes he's right 

saltyshima: ~oh his majesty is suddenly si~lent~

saltyshima: ~say, king, are we peasants, not worthy of your precious ti~me~

yamagucci: Tsukki!!

eternalEmoPhase: shut it dead sea 

eternalEmoPhase: I still don't get it, is the '<' and '3' a code or something...

sugamama: Kageyama bby no 

sugamama: look

sugamama: <3 

sugamama: tilt your screen so that the '<' looks like a "v"

eternalEmoPhase: ok..

sugamama: now what do you see 

eternalEmoPhase: I don't know...

eternalEmoPhase: Oh it kinda looks like a heart!!

eternalEmoPhase: that's so cool!! suga please teach how to do it !!!

nishinoYEAH; *sniffs* so pure...

caillou: *wipes tear* so wholesome...

sugamama: you got to symbols and press this signe: <, it's at your left 

sugamama: then you just press 3. easy!

eternalEmoPhase: <3

sugamama: I'M GOING TO FUCKING CRY HOW CAN SOMEONE LITTErELY TYPING TWO SYMBOLS BE SO CUTE 

nishinoYEAH: AWWW was this just a test or was it for someone.

eternalEmoPhase: it was for suga... because his a great senpai and I learn a lot from him 

sugamama:OMFGG WKFKHJWGF I'M CRYINGG WHY ARE YOU SO ADORABLE 

sugamama: <3 <3 <3 

caillou: THAT WAS HELLA CUTE !! 

nishinoYEAH; IKR 

saltyshima: you guys are overreacting it was just a heart 

sugamama: SHHHH

sugamama: anyways isn't Kageyama going to go to the national youth training camp right after the mini Miyagi training camp.

eternalEmoPhase: yes... I'm kind of nervous 

sugamama: aww don't be you're going to do great! 

eternalEmoPhase: I'll do my best suga-san !!

eternalEmoPhase: I'm mean suga!

sugamama: great <3

eternalEmoPhase: <3

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**||THE BROS||**

AkaAAaghshi: _[location//08376dg3t]_

AkaAAaghshi: here you go ! I hope its not too far 

sugamama: noo don't worry about it it's only a few stops away I'll be there in less than 15 minutes 

AkaAAaghshi: great! honestly suga you're an angel I really don't wont to deal with these two alone 

brokuto: hey):

kurooster: ):

brokuto: ANYWAYS, we're going to get matching shirts !!

AkaAAaghshi: no 

kurooster: pretty please T~T

AkaAAaghshi: nO

sugamama: come on it can't be that bad

AkaAAaghshi: kuroo and bokuto own shirts with " MONSTERCOCK" written bold letters on the back AND the front of the shirt and pants with "THICCER THAN A SNICKER" written in fucking

cursive on their ass.

sugamama: HAHHAHAHHA

sugamama: when do you even wear those

kurooster: well... me and bo are gonna wear both today

AkaAAaghshi: NO GOD PLEASE NO 

sugamama: Asahi fucking christ everyone is going to stare at us.

brokuto: HAHAHA IS ASAHI THE ACE THAT LOOKS LIKE JESUS 

sugamama: yes 

brokuto: omg this is gold, I'm using that expression from now on.

AkaAAaghshi: anyways, suga here are some tips. 

AkaAAaghshi: 1. when they do something stupid act like you don't know them 

AkaAAaghshi: 2. don't let them order the food ( they will end up buying 10 kids menu and dump everything on a plate)

AkaAAaghshi: 3. don't let them run away they're gonna get lost or worst : get arrested.

AkaAAaghshi: 4. if you see them looking at some useless stuff don't let them buy it ( they're going to loose all they're money and this time I'm going to let them starve)

AkaAAaghshi: 5. try not to let kuroo flirt with people (his picking up lines are bad and he caused at least 5 breakups this year)

AkaAAaghshi: 6. even if he's being an idiot, try not to upset Bokuto too much because he's going to go 'emo mode' and become even more annoying and whiny.

AkaAAaghshi: 7. AGAIN : DO NOT LET KUROO FLIRT. I don't want him to send pictures of him getting his shrimp sucked in the public bathroom.

AkaAAaghshi: 8. don't let them talk to kids, they're both a really bad influence and even more immature than the kids. ( I don't want a bunch of angry moms complaining about how bokuto thought her kid how to spike a melon in someone's face)

AkaAAaghshi: 9. if things get REALLY REALLY bad we just leave them alone.

sugamama: noted!

AkaAAaghshi: okk!!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**|| THE BEST TEAM WITH THE** **~~BEST~~ ** **WORST CAPTAIN||**

AlienBoii: ya~hoo ~ ~ how are my favorite volleyball players doing <3

makki69:🌟 🎉😍💋*:₀. 💕🎉🧚Every🌟body🌟━💋☆*:₀. p🌟oops💋━💕☆*:₀. 🧚 💋 ❄(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) hi 💋hi 🌟stinky 🎉💕 

mattsun420: `✧ ✧ﾟ･: *💕🙌`🧚 💋 🌟T❄ilet🌟~（っ＾▿＾）~~💕:･ﾟ🙌✧ ✧ﾟ🙌･: ~cr❄❄nch~y 🌟💕:･ﾟ✧✧ﾟ･: 

makki69:✧ ✧ﾟ･: *✧ ✧ﾟ(❛‿❛✿̶̥̥)･: *😍 H E 🧚 💋 L L.😍 Y E A 😍💋*:₀. 💕 😍🧚 💋 ✧(❛‿❛✿̶̥̥) ✧ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *･: V*

matssun420: ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧🎂 ✧ﾟV･: *P (❛‿❛✿̶̥̥). I - 💕🎉🧚S -💕🎉🧚S on💕🎉🧚 ME 💕🎉🧚ﾉ*:･ﾟ🎂✧ ✧ﾟ🎂🎂･: *

makki69: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉI💕🙌 LO0o.ve Gl🧚itte🧚ry d✧ﾟcks🧚 💕🙌 (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

mattsun420✧ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *･: V*🧚 💋 : ≧◠‿◠≦✌ Y E A 💕🎉🧚 H 🧚 💋 . HEE 💕🎉🧚 HEE ✧ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *･: V*

AlienBoii: bye 

_AlienBoii is offline_

mattsun420: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS USES EMOTICONS, YOU HYPOCRITE

makki69: * sad nae nae*

give.me.a.break: isn't that meme, like 6 years old 

makki69: MAYBE 

mattsun420: but it's still amazing 

_give.me.a.break is offline_

mattsun420: babe I think everyone hates us

makki69: I know T~T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOTTA POST THIS VERY FAST BEFORE MY LAPTOP DIES 
> 
> DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENTS!!!! I LOVE THEM
> 
> BYE BBIES STAY SAFE

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ 💗 💖 💕 💞 💗 💜 💙 ❤ 💗 💖 💕 💞 💗 💜 💙 ❤ 💗 💖 💕 💞 💗 💜 💙 ❤
> 
> sending love ---->
> 
> aaagh I'm being sappy 
> 
> anyways, I have no idea of how this is going to turn out, I'll just go with the flow


End file.
